Destiny: Hiding Away
by IssyMellissy
Summary: After the Cullen's leave, right after what happened in Phoenix, Bella begins a change that she's unsure of...until she has a talk with her mother and finds out a few things that she never knew anything about. What are they? And what role do they play on Bella's future? So many secrets are about to be spilled, and Bella can only wonder, "Why haven't I noticed before?"
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If it seems a little jumbled, I apologize. And I WILL finish every story, but I can't forcibly go along with one that I'm not feeling, in the moment. That's why a new one was started, and that's why I'll be solely focusing on this until I can get in a better mindset to continue and finish the others.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys, and please be patient with me. I am trying to do my best under all of the pressure that I've been put under, only just recently.**

 **Missy**

Edward was very manipulative, able to hide so many things from his family without them suspecting a thing. Before the baseball game ever happened, Edward talked me into sleeping with him. This time was unlike the other times that I had slept with him. This time, we actually had sex. In the process, he was able to control himself, yet he still broke a couple of ribs and bruised me up pretty bad. I noticed that he did bite me, which hurt, a lot, but I felt nothing else apart from that. He said it was normal in the _mating_ process.

Not long after that was when everything went crazy. After Jasper, Alice and I went to Phoenix and I ran away from them to help mom, I was coming to terms that, with the way I was treated by Edward, that _maybe_ I wasn't his soulmate. But I didn't have long to think about it, once the shit _really_ hit the fan.

James tortured me continually until Carlisle and Alice got there, first, which was when James bit me. I don't remember much, after that. When I finally came to, it was days later. I was back in Forks with Charlie by my side. My mother was okay, but she came with Phil to help keep any eye on me once I did go home. And the Cullen's, by this time, had disappeared. I didn't know what to do without my vampire family. Things were happening to me that I couldn't even begin to understand, and I had nowhere to turn. But that's when things seemed to get only stranger…

I felt weird. I was gaining weight even though I never ate, but it was only in my stomach. The rest of me was skinny. My eyes and face looked hollow, my body bruised, and when I went out into the sun, both bites on me shimmered so bad that I had to seek shelter. After that, I rarely went outside.

Over the next week, things were happening that I couldn't explain. My throat burned, my stomach was huge, and anytime I was around Charlie, Phil or Renee, my mouth would water.

Why…?

Exactly ten days after coming home, I finally got some answers.

I was lying on my bed, reading a book when the door shut downstairs. I had also noticed that my senses were getting stronger, but that's not what I really paid attention to, lately.

"Bella!"

"Up here, mom!" I bookmarked my page and set it on my nightstand, next to a full glass of water. I heard my mother's footsteps, a total o twenty-five from the front door to my room, and then she knocked. "Come in."

She came in, looking around nervously at me as she shut the door and sat at the foot of my bed. I looked at her, warily. She seemed like she knew something, but was afraid to say it. But what could she know? I knew she had something in her side bag for me, or at least I hoped it was. It smelled _really_ good!

"Bella…it's time you know the truth."

When she said that to me, to say I was confused would be an understatement, but I didn't say anything back to her. I just nodded for her to continue, since I had no idea what this could be about.

"I know that you know about the Cullen's," she stated in a soft tone. My head shot up to look at her. Wait a minute…how did _she_ know about the Cullen's?

Before I had a chance to voice my opinion, she beat me to it. "We're not that different from the Cullen's, honey."

What in _the_ hell did she mean by _that_?

She got into her purse, not the side bag, and reached in and pulled out a small bottle with a cork on it. The liquid inside the bottle looked thick, and it was a magenta/purple color. Good god, what was _that_? At that moment, she handed it to me after pulling the cork off. My nose wrinkled at the disgusting smell permeating from it. It smelled musky, with a hint of an underlying metallic scent to it. But, somehow, it drew me in rather than away from it. As I stared at it, my mother patted my mother hand. "It won't hurt you or anything. Just drink it," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. Yet the odd thing, the only thing I could think about, was that not one of those tears leaked out of her eyes. Weird.

Without another thought, I brought the bottle up to my lips and took a deep breath. Then I downed the whole bottle right before mother took it away from me. Instantly, my eyes glazed over as everything that I had forgotten from my past came back to me in one fell swoop. All I could do was watch like it was a movie and not me living out my entire life.

 _Normal things…birthday parties, school, reading at the library, being tucked into bed…_

 _But then the odd things that there were more of. A baby mobile over my crib coming to life without anybody touching it. Me jumping thirty feet into the air, catching a snowflake long before it was to hit the ground. Me twirling my fingers as a five-year-old and causing the snow to make a tornado, which had me laughing. Moving furniture with a flick of my wrist, and getting caught by my mother, who put me in time out._

 _But the bad stuff overwhelmed me, the most. Being chased after by, what I felt in my heart, was bad witches, as well as vampires. Drinking blood and getting caught by someone, who spread rumors about me. Being exiled at school, having no friends to turn to. And the last memory was of me drinking some stuff that looked like what I just took, going to black after that. That's when my eyes were unglazed, and I could see my mother still in front of me, with hope in her eyes._

"I thought it would be better for you to adapt to life _without_ all of these extra problems," Renee said, patting my hand in a true motherly manner, giving me a small smile, which I returned to her, feeling the need to cry, but not able to. "That's the real reason why I sent you to live here. But when Charlie called me with what he was finding out, I knew it was time to reverse it. To start living _that_ life again, and getting away from here before anyone else could find out."

My eyebrow quirked in confusion. I was still worried and now I was wondering the whole story…the real and _true_ story about my life. "What am I, then?"

My mother took a deep breath in before letting it out in a drawn-out sigh. "You're not human. Not one bit. I was born a witch, raised as one until I had you when I was twenty-two. I had met your father and gotten pregnant. For whatever reason, I didn't carry you for nine months, but four-and-a-half, yet you were fully grown. You grew so fast because Charlie is a…"

"Vampire," I whispered in shock at the same time that she said it, herself. I knew, whole-heartedly, that Charlie was one, yet how did he get away with making other's think the complete opposite.

"His power," she whispered, smirking at me. I was wondering how she knew that when she whispered, "I can read minds…even yours, because we have the same shield within us."

All of this information was mind-boggling, yet I didn't doubt a single word of it. It was confusing, but I would get over it, soon. However, there was one last thing that I had to know before I did anything else.

I sighed. "Why are you telling me this, now, mom?" I looked her in the eyes. She looked sad, but she held her own as she put my hand to her mouth and kissed the knuckles of it.

"Because you need to leave, here. You are prophesized as being _the_ one to change the entire world to unite us all… along with your little one."

I blanched at her. "Little one. What do you mean?"

"Your vampire and witch side are both coming back," she whispered to me, rubbing my fingers as she took a deep, unneeded breath, letting it out in a hiss. I could tell that she was upset, but I wasn't sure what she was upset, about.

"You are also pregnant, Isabella," she went on, leaving me shocked and confused, even though I knew it had been possible. I was living proof of it. But I'd only had sex with one person… _him…_ is that what she was upset, about?

My mother merely nodded her head, agreeing with my thoughts. For reasons I can't understand, she had something against the Cullen family, and as I thought about what her reasoning with that could be, I began to have some doubts and bad thoughts about them, as well. Not all of them, but a couple of them. And now I wondered what in the hell was going on. Would me being pregnant by him be a bad thing? No matter what, I couldn't hurt this baby, and I refused to allow anyone else to, either.

My mother sighed. "I'm not allowing any harm to come to your child or _you_ , Bella. No matter what! But others…are not so kind, and that's why Charlie, Phil and I are going to help you all hide away, and make sure you have what you need before we leave you to diffuse the situation, here. We'll be keeping close tabs on you, after that."

I nodded, letting everything sink in. But I couldn't help myself, anymore. I just _had_ to know something, so I boldly asked, "Who can I trust? From the Cullen family?"

Renee pulled me in for a hug as I dry sobbed, not able to shed any tears. "Don't contact them, Isabella," she told me forcefully. I nodded my head in a sheepish manner as she patted my arm. "Look sweetheart, I'll tell you who _not_ to trust, and then I'll tell you where we're taking you."

Again, I nodded like a good little girl, wanting to please my mother the way I had so many years ago.

Renee kissed my cheek. "Don't trust Edward or Carlisle. As far as I know, the rest haven't done anything for them to stand out as bad vampires."

I nodded my head, again, and wondered why I hadn't known not to trust them in the first place. These past few weeks, in the short time before they left, something had been up with the two of them, and I wasn't the only one who had noticed. Alice had even mentioned something when we had been in Phoenix. Her exact words had been, _"Please take care of yourself, Bella. I don't mean to intrude, but something has happened in our family and you need to watch yourself around Edward and Carlisle."_

I had been warned too late to try and fight him during sex, but it was supposed to help me for when they abandoned me and all of this came to light. I wonder if she'd known what had happened and what _would_ happen, now.

Without another thought, I went ahead and packed some things together. What I would need on a day to day basis. My laptop, schoolbooks, even though I couldn't go back to Forks High School, jewelry, photographs, some clothes, hygienic stuff and a few other things that I wanted to keep. The rest would be shipped to me once I was settled in wherever I was going.

Once we were in the car two hours later, on our way to the airport, I sighed and took a deep breath. I looked at Phil, Charlie and Renee before softly asking, "So where am I going to be staying, at?" I finally asked, allowing myself to be _really_ nervous for the first time, this whole day.

My mother, sitting beside me, took my hand into her own, patting it. I didn't know whether to be more nervous by the show of public affection, or what, but the events of this past day were getting to me, a little bit, by now.

My mother tried to smile at me, but I could tell that it was forced. Phil and Charlie decided to stare out of the windows, not wanting to intrude on a private conversation between a mother and her baby girl.

"To the Volturi…where you were meant to be, all along."


	2. AN: QuestionPoll

**AN:**

 **Quick poll—Who do you think Bella's mate should be? Should she have only one mate or more?**

 **Exceptions: The Cullen's, Aro, Marcus, Caius and Alec, and all of her parents, of course.**

 **Some Ideas I Had Were…**

 **Bella/Jane**

 **Bella/Heidi**

 **Thank you Le Diablo Blanc2 for those ideas!**

 **Bella/Tanya**

 **Bella/Kate**

 **Bella/Maggie**

 **Just give me your ideas, and please, quick! That's all that's holding back this next chapter, and I need some MAJOR help!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Missy**


	3. Chapter 2

Charlie bid me goodbye at the airport. He was going to hang around in Forks to see what the gossip would be about and to catch any nomads, if needed. I found out that he fed from humans, as my entire family did, but he drank from donated bags that were hidden in the house. Apparently, he put some in my food so that I never _seemed_ thirsty.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells," he said in a gruff voice, his tone so sorrowful that he would cry at any moment, if he could.

"I'll miss you too, daddy," I whispered, hugging him back. "I love you." That's when a memory hit me. _I was four and standing in a spot almost identical to this. Renee and Phil were here, looking the same as they did now, and Charlie was here, looking the same, as well. I was the only one who looked different._

" _I love you, always and forever, daddy," my child-self said to my father as he picked me up and hugged me. I was crying as much as I was able to. That was a pivotal moment for me in my déjà vu state…that was the last time that I could recall telling my father that I loved him, or even calling him daddy._

I sniffled as the memory left me. Looking around, I knew that their sympathetic features were for me, knowing what I was going through at this very moment. After that, my mind kind of left my body for a while, mechanically going through the motions as we were seated on the plane. That's when I noticed that we were on a private plane.

The interior was red and black, the logo _Volturi_ painted in big red letters, and it had couches and beds throughout the plane. They also had a fridge that I had to check out, grateful that it was full of human blood. I was starting to become famished, and I knew by mom's story of her pregnancy with me, that this was the only thing that would help me, by now.

Once I sat down by mother, I leaned in next to her ear. "Who are all these…people?" I asked as I sniffed the air, not finding one trace of vampire in any of the extra passengers.

My mother chuckled darkly. "They want to _be_ like us, so for now, they work for the Volturi."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. " _Will_ they ever be _like us_?" I asked, and to my disappointment, all my mother did was simply shrug her shoulders. I finished my drink only to find her ushering me off to one of the bedrooms to sleep. She stayed with me until darkness overtook me.

Vampires have a copious amount of time to do _anything._ I learned this when I befriended the Cullen's, as during that time, I had no idea of my former life and what I can now do. But when a part of me is close to _being_ human, and _requires_ sleep, the time that you _do_ have to work everything out in your life, has to be between eating, sleeping, and figuring out my _true_ destiny.

When I finally did awake, I was unaware of what was going on. As quick as I could manage, I sat up in bed, but the bed and room I was in was all different from where I fell asleep, at. I was now in a big room, painted lavender, lying in a bed that was far bigger than the room, itself, that I fell asleep in.

I tried to get up, but gasped in pain as my arm gently went to hold on to my side. I hissed in pain, and that sound was immediately followed by the sounds of footsteps from all around. Soon, my door was open, and I was greeted with so many red eyes, that I seemed to have lost count. I knew none of them, and I was disappointed to learn that my mother and step-father had already left me.

I became depressed, so sad so quickly that I didn't know what to do with it. I was crying, feeling a tugging in my arm that only _slightly_ bothered me, as a man not much taller than I, with dark hair and bright ruby eyes, came to sit with me at my side. He took my other hand, immediately comforting me almost like a father would.

"You were sick, Bella…out cold," he whispered to me, stroking the back of my hand like one would to a small child who was hurt. I only sniffled as he took a deep, unneeded breath, in. "Phil and Renee wanted to stay, but a situation arose in Forks that they had to get back to." My bleary eyes shot up to meet his in utter terror. Were they okay?

As if he knew what I thought, which I knew he wouldn't, as far as mother told me, he merely nodded his head. "They're fine, young Isabella. You were just…out for a while," he said in a hesitant manner. I wondered how long I'd been out when I finally noticed an IV in my arm that led up to a few bags, all filled with blood. I licked my lips as the King of the Volturi finally smiled. "I suppose you want to _drink_ those, now?" he asked with a cheery disposition, as if watching me drink blood would be the most _fascinating thing, ever!_

But I said nothing against that. Instead, I merely nodded my head as venom began to pool in my mouth. Aro, I learned from someone in the room, leaned into me, as if telling me a secret. "Would you like something more… _fresh_?"

As my heart began to beat in anticipation, he smiled wickedly and nodded over to someone in a black cloak, who disappeared from the room as did all the others, besides the three kings. That's when I knew it was time to ask the one question that had been on my mind since I awoke. "How long have I been out?" Once I asked this, Aro was running his hands through my long, mahogany hair, as if I were his daughter. The odd thing was that he did feel like a father to me…another one.

"Little one, you gave us quite a scare," he whispered, looking like he would cry if he could. "You've been out for nearly two weeks." My face blanched at the thought. Two weeks? How was that _even_ possible? "When you were brought in, the situation arose in Forks. You were brought here and have been treated and gaining your strength since the day you came to us." That's when I remembered…my baby. My eyes widened in shock as I looked at my stomach, which appeared, now, like I was eight months pregnant. How was _that_ possible?! My mother said she carried me for almost five months, and it had just _now_ been a month that I was pregnant! What the hell…

By now, the other two kings, introduced as Marcus and Caius, came to sit near Aro and I as Aro took my face into his hands, wiping away the tears that I hadn't noticed were there. "You are near being ready to deliver, and we've called for others to help us. The only ones we can trust."

I simply nodded as a tight band seemed to wrap itself around my stomach. As my hand gently rubbed that area, it loosened just as a knock came to the door. "Come in," Caius called, a sneer in his tone as the young boy from earlier came in, with a fighting man in his arms. Before I even got a chance to take in his _full_ scent, my nostrils were filled with the most delectable smell that immediately had my mouth watering. The young boy came even closer, holding the man as if he were a small child. I licked my lips in anticipation. I could tell in my peripheral vision that Aro was going to assist me by cutting the man's throat, but before he could take another step, I had grabbed the man's arm and yanked it so hard that it came out of its socket, as I brought it to my lips.

The man's screams only got louder as I bit into his arm, draining him from every ounce of his blood until he no longer moved. I knew he had feared me… His heartbeat, which had sounded like helicopter blades, let me in on that little secret, and it made me feel…good. The way I saw it, I wasn't a monster. I was someone who just so happened to live off the blood of the scum of the earth. And it had felt _amazing._

As I dropped the man's lifeless body to the floor, licking my lips and moaning as I cleaned my lips of the remainder of his blood, I looked around, seeing the shocked and outright confused faces of the three ancient kings, as well as the young boy who'd brought me my lunch. They all blanched at me as I asked sheepishly, "What? Did I do it wrong?"

A moment of silence, followed by roaring laughter. It was so curious to hear the kings laughing that others rushed in to see what had them so amused! I, on the other hand, was beet red with embarrassment, my own heart beginning to race as I felt the child within me settle down, sated for the time being.

When everyone saw how down I looked, Aro came over and hugged me close to him, even going as far as to kiss my forehead. Now everything today confused me since, from what I'd been told, the Volturi were the enemy, yet I had other memories of them, before, that discounted that, so I wondered why it was the Cullen's who feared them to that level of animosity, and why? I had no time to think further on that as Caius came over, bowing and kissed my hand as a true gentleman would. "We are not laughing _at_ you, Bella," he said. However, once I glared at him, he bowed his head, knowing that I caught him up in a lie. Soon, he was looking me in the eyes, again. "Okay, we weren't laughing at you, _per se._ It's just…even though you're a witch _and_ part vampire _and_ pregnant _by_ a vampire," he said, causing me to hiss, which he ignored. "It's just…you're _very_ different…in a good way," he cut back in, covering for his mistaken words. "We've never met anyone like you, and we're honored to have you and your child staying here…with us. You're so much like a vampire, already, yet are not fully turned. Do you get it, now?"

I mulled over his ramblings, and I had to say that I actually agreed with it all, one-hundred percent. I just didn't tell him, right away, because I loved watching him squirm while the others all glared at him, daring him to even _think_ about opening his mouth, again. After a couple of minutes, I finally smiled. That's when I was left alone with the three kings, again. "It's all right, Caius," I whispered, patting his hand. "I completely understand."

But as soon as I said that, a grimace appeared on my face as I fought the urge to scream. On one hand, my heart seemed to be pulling in another direction, as if I were supposed to go see and be with someone…only I didn't know, who. The thought of this being, however, sent a shock through me, then ached afterwards because that person still wasn't here.

That's odd.

Before I could ask the kings about this, the band wrapped itself around my stomach, again, only this time, it hurt. Bad. I bit my lip, fighting back the scream that was filling my lungs as my hand went to my stomach to soothe it and I began to collapse. Caius caught me before I fell to the floor.

"We don't have time!" Aro screamed, and before I knew it, the three of them had me on a dining table that was clear across the room. I wondered, briefly, why I would need it, when a contraction hit me so hard that I screamed as loud as I could. I felt the room, along with everything around me, shake, as if a minor earthquake came through. A few things fell, breaking priceless antiques, and I couldn't help the guilt that flowed from me, knowing that it was my fault and yet not being able to help it.

"Breathe, Bella," Aro said, having to remind me. It was then that I realized that I'd been holding my breath, for fear that I'd collapse the entire city, next. I took deep breaths, trying to sooth myself through the pain while Caius had gone and ripped up a sheet, placing it from my waist, down, as he hiked up my legs to where they came slightly off the table. I saw from the look on his face that it was worse than what he was letting on, but I had no energy to start up a conversation over it, just yet.

Marcus held my hand as he and Aro shared a look, nodding from time to time. I focused all of my energy on what they were saying in time with my breathing exercises, which kept me occupied, for a few moments.

"I know they are," Marcus whispered. "I've seen their bonds. Bella's already part vampire. It'll work and help her to calm down if _she's_ here."

Okay…now I was intrigued. Who was it that could help me, and how? I know it had something to do with bonds, but what the hell did that mean?

"I know it, Marcus," Aro agreed, patting back my now damp hair. "But you know that _she'll_ flip, and we'll lose control over the entire situation."

"But it will help Bella, and we can stand by, help, and _make sure_ that all goes well."

At that moment, Caius jumped back as I felt something release from the lower part of my body. It began hurting worse than the damn contractions did, and I couldn't hold back any longer. Crying on top of everything, now, I screamed so loud that I was sure I leveled a few buildings and had all of Volterra wonder who they were torturing in the castle! I felt a gush of wind and heart a slamming door as Aro's hands gently patted my clammy forehead. The coolness helped me, some, but as I opened my eyes, I was confused. I could already see things more clearly, yet they were blurry at the same time, as well. I took solace in this short moment of peacefulness before the pain started again. And that was when Caius, as if remembering something, darted out of the room, already back before the door could close on him. He held a medical bag which he proceeded to open, pulling out two needles and two vials. "Are you allergic to any medicine, Bella?" he asked as he began to fill both syringes, each with a different medication in it.

I briefly wondered if he should've asked me his question _before_ filling the needles up, just in case, even though it wouldn't matter. "No, not that I know of." And I _would've_ know, seeing as how I was the clumsiest witch/vampire in existence, but _that_ was beside the point. I always found a way to wind up in the hospital, so why should _now_ be any different. As he put both medicines through my IV, I just mentally shrugged at my outlandish thoughts. I'll probably always be clumsy, even once I had more venom in me, but that was something that I'd just have to wait and see about. Around that time, I heard thunderous footsteps and countless screams. I idly wondered if the others were partaking in meal time, before I heard one set of footsteps stop right outside my door.

"You can't go in there," said a voice from the other side. It sounded as if he were a child, but was changing into and becoming a man. Jeez, what a downer! To have to spend the rest of eternity being a perpetual pubescent boy. I felt really sorry for the kid, and I'd only seen him a couple of times since I'd woken up. I made it my mission to stand by his side once I was past all of…this.

"LET ME IN, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" My head shot up at the sound of _that_ voice, but for a couple of different reasons. One…I was feeling very protective of the young boy that was standing on the other side of the door, with her, so I didn't like her attitude or that she was threatening a kid that I already considered to be like the younger brother I never had. However, that voice of hers, so light and velvety, yet protective and domineering, had me lusting, _hard,_ for her, while feeling an overwhelming need to be protected and loved by this strong individual, while returning the same sentiments towards her. It was a devotion that I had never felt, before…

Yet I had never met her.

I heard the young boy begin his protests, once more, as Marcus showed up. But all it took was for another contraction to hit me so hard that, coupled with my screaming, various objects began to rotate around the room, that he finally let her in.

All that I held with my powers, dropped, the first time I got a real good look at her. She was stunningly gorgeous, and it lit up my insides like nothing I've ever experienced, before. The first couple of moments were spent with her crossing the room to where I was, taking my hand that Aro offered to her while I openly kept my gaze trained on her and her immaculate beauty. Everything about her floored me; her crimson eyes that peeked out from underneath her long, dark eyelashes. Her perfectally proportioned nose, and lips, painted forever with a light touch of pink that were so moist that I wanted to kiss them as long as she allowed.

Her hair was pulled partway back and was a beautiful mixture of brown and red so that each tone didn't overthrow the other. She looked like she might be the same weight as I was while her height made her shorter than I. I almost smiled at that, but at that moment I was drawn back to her beautiful eyes as another pain rippled through my abdomen, causing my entire body to light on fire.

I now had my mate to the right of me, holding my hand and smoothing back my hair as she held me in a sitting position as began to cry as I worked through my breathing. Feeling whole with my mate, now, caused an extra surge of adrenaline rush through me to complete the task at hand. I knew one thing, for sure…the women who did this even once in their lives should be awarded a medal or something, because I knew that here and now, this would most likely be the hardest thing I would ever have to face and go through.

I hoped.

"You're doing SO great, Isabella," my mate whispered to me, kissing my cheek and causing a good electrical current flow through me that had me fighting all the more. As she seated herself behind me so that her arms could wrap around my body so that we were touching as much as we could, an idle thought passed through my mind: I no longer hated my given name, at least not the way that _she_ said it.

"Okay Bella, it's time to push," Caius said from below the sheet. As much pain as I felt and still felt, I had a feeling it would soon dissipate if I could just get through this a little longer. As I sat up straighter with the help of my mate, I took a deep breath, holding it in for a moment before I let it out while accompanied by a horrifying scream as I felt the pressure below and began to push it out of me.

Once…twice…three times… As the medicine began to hit me hard, I became slowly _unaware_ of the things going on around me. A fire was _still_ going on from deep within me, but I couldn't place where or even _why_ it was burning me like that. Slowly, faces began to blur out of vision, the only constant in my brain was my mate, how she was here for me, now, and would always be... Just like a mate _should be_ always by the others side.

Time began to slip away from me as my head lolled back and forth. Was this really just the medicine, or was something bad happening? When the realization hit me, I tried to speak, but it came out all garbled, like I was trying to talk with my mouth completely full of food while also having strep throat! Not a good combination, as I have tried that before.

One by one, my senses began shutting down, starting with feeling. I still felt the fire, but I couldn't feel much of anything else. No pain, no relief, no itchiness…nothing. My taste buds and the smells that accompanied it, both of which had been reveling at the leftover blood from my wonderful meal were even turned off.

Next to go was my vision, as I stared up into the blurry face of my perfect angel. But even in the blackness, I could still make out a word here or there, but not much of anything that could actually make sense. The only thing that I did get in full detail was when my angel gasped and with venom-filled terror, screamed out, "DO SOMETHING. WE CAN'T LOSE HER!"

And then my hearing went, as well.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for your marvelous input! Thanks to you, I was able to write this chapter and finish it, rather well, better than I thought I would do, in an orderly and very quick fashion. It was actually easy to write, which I wasn't expecting, but I enjoyed it, so much.**

 **Now I know many of you will be disappointed. I introduced her mate, yet didn't, because she has yet to know her name. All will be revealed, soon. Sometimes, however, it's fun to have a little mystery to up the adrenaline…makes things so much more intriguing.**

 **So I hope this finds everyone well, and I hope you enjoy it! Looking forward, already, to writing and posting up the next chapter to this impressive story that I'm surprised I wrote.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

 **Missy**


	4. Chapter 3

Time is measured in a multitude of ways. Humans sleep because they need that time to work out what the day before has brought them. Vampires tend to use the time for their own hobbies, working on them while the humans rest. But where did I fit in?

As the fire spread through me, I started thinking about so many things. Not much of it made sense when it started. It was mainly images, at first; things and people that I recognized, but couldn't place…smells…tastes…feelings… After a while was when the jumbled images left, returning with something more ascertainable.

 _The first clear memory that I had… I was lying in my crib, staring up at the mobile that was above my head, but too far for my tiny body to reach. I was maybe a couple of months old. The mobile, while littered with many objects that didn't quite make sense to me, played a beautiful song that I wanted to hear. I began to cry and continued to do so for several minutes, but nobody came. I pouted, jutting out my chin, wondering how I could make it move when, all of a sudden, it began to move. I clapped gleefully while I listened, soon falling asleep to the peaceful sound._

 _Memories like that began to flutter my mind, culminating in quite a show of what I could do, human and supernatural, throughout my entire life. I had very few friends until I moved back to Forks, but that was only because I couldn't show any powers that I had no idea I had. Part of that was why I was so drawn into the supernatural world. I was destined for it. No matter what, that couldn't be taken away from me. That's who I was and who I'd always be, and I accepted it, now, whole-heartedly._

 _When the pain began to ease, a couple of images came to me. Not of my past or present, but of my future. I was standing in a beautiful garden with my amazing mate by my side. We were staring at one another as we sat on a bench, holding onto each other with everything we had. We were…at peace, very calm and so in love and happy. Suddenly, the sound of joyful laughter broke us out of our reverence for the other, and we both turned to see two girls darting in our direction. My mate and I each picked up one of the identical girls, holding them close to our stilled hearts while their own rang out in glee. They had the same features as I had as a child, both with bright crimson eyes and a slight blush to their cheeks. Unfortunately, they had one trait from their father, but I could live with that…their hair was beautiful, falling down their backs in a swirl of bronze-colored curls. They smiled, showing little fangs that poked out from their canine teeth. The last thought I had before it all swirled away was that we were all so happy, and everything else seemed so perfect. That was the future that I intended to fight for._

Soon, the black fog lifted from my mind. While everything was hazy, at first, I began to feel every sense of mine returning to me, starting from my toes, up. I began to flex each muscle as it became pliable, working all the way to my hands, arms, and then to my face. As my hearing returned, I could hear everyone gasp as I began to move my hands from the position they were in, feeling a warm hand clasped tightly, still, in my right. My lip twitched into a small smile, and I heart relief flooding from her as she released a deep breath. Once I was sure that all was well, I slowly sat up, opening my eyes…

* * *

 **Very short chapter, I know, but I wanted to break it up into parts, so I can post more than one chapter today. More or less, this was a filler chapter, but it was well needed. I also saw how much everyone likes my story, and I have to say that I'm very pleased and also rather surprised. This story was just a thought that I had, and I had no idea how original it was. That pushed me, immensely, into wanting to write this story, and I'm going with it, coming up with plans along the way.**

 **So I hope that everyone enjoyed this, and the next chapter shall be up later on today.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Missy**


	5. Chapter 4

I heard gasps all around me as I sat, still as stone. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I felt different and a whole lot smaller. As soon as that thought occurred to me, my free hand went down to my stomach, finding a flat, soft surface rather than the hard, cold one that had held my baby in. I gasped in realization. "Where…" I trailed off, not able to complete the full sentence. My right hand, still being held throughout the whole ordeal, brought my attention over to her. My mate. My _beautiful_ mate. _Mine._

"Isabella, darling," she said, her voice thick with accent as she stroked my hand while bringing the other to my cheek, causing an electrical current like none other felt to flow through my entire being. The whole time, I couldn't take my eyes away from her beautiful eyes. They held me captive, and the beast within me roared to mark her…to make her _officially_ mine…and I would, after everything else was settled. "You have two children…daughter's."

I couldn't help the smile that graced my features. Everyone in the room, my mate included, seemed to be captivated by me…but why? I was just another vampire, so why was I so special?

"Can I see them?" I asked, now noticing the bell-like tone to my voice. I couldn't help but smile at all of the new things that experiencing today. I'd never get over it.

But when I asked to see my daughter's, everyone in the room but Aro and my mate looked apprehensive, at the thought. "How do you feel, Bella?" Caius asked apprehensively as he walked towards me. My mate next to me growled at his sudden movements, so he stopped. I smiled over at her, patting her hand reassuringly as I stood next to her in one swift movement, hugging her close to me to comfort us both.

"I feel fine, Caius," I answered after I did a mental evaluation on my physical and mental wellbeing. I was no longer able to be hurt, physically…at least not easily and not by human means. Mentally, I was better than ever, so besides the itchy achiness that I had in my throat, I'd say that I was doing perfectly fine.

Aro nodded, giving the go ahead for the young dark-headed boy and a short blond girl to go, which they immediately obeyed. Aro walked over, being mindful to stay back so that he wouldn't be provoking my mate or I. "Bella, we'll all feel better once you've fed, first." I nodded, instantly agreeing with him. He motioned with his hand and soon, another door opened, revealing a girl dragging in an elderly man nearly twice her size, though much more frail. The look in his eyes, like he was pleading for death, made it hard for me _not_ to end his misery. I kissed my mate's cheek before I stalked towards the man, bending down to his level. As I saw the pain and hurt in his eyes, I simply nodded to him before sinking my teeth into his neck. My taste buds bubbled as the thick liquid flowed from my mouth and down into my throat. As it filled my stomach and I began to fill full, the ache left me entirely. I immediately felt better.

His body was removed from the room as I stood back up. My mate took my face into her hands, smiling at me. "Not a drop spilled," she bragged, caressing my cheek. "You're a natural, _my Isabella."_ The way she held me and said my name made my entire body ignite. I came closer to her until there was no space left between us and, after looking into her eyes and seeing the _want_ and _need_ lighting them up even brighter, I leaned in, kissing those luscious lips of hers. It was one of those moments where it felt as if we were the _only_ ones on earth. Truly, for the first time in my entire life, I felt like I was _alive._ And it was a feeling that I never wanted to end.

But, unfortunately, it had to. The three kings, who were the only ones in the room with us now, cleared their throats, each stifling a smile that lit up their magnificent features. I shied away, but still held her close, as I thought that, if I had still been like I was _before_ my transformation, I no doubt would've blushed. My mate just held my hand and kissed my cheek as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Caius called. I wondered who it could've been, as I knew if the others had returned, they wouldn't need to knock. And I was right…it wasn't them. I was disappointed that my daughter's were not yet present as the door opened to reveal a young man, a vampire, who was maybe seventeen when he was turned. The same age as that asshole that ditched me. I let it go, reveling in the solace that I _would_ pay him back, and soon, no matter what.

The boy who came to the door had the cocky attitude that _he_ had, but wasn't as shy about it. As soon as he came in to conference with the kings, his words died on his lips as he stared at me or, I should rather say, stared at my _assets,_ which were much larger than they had been before. I gasped, my eyes as wide as saucers as I tried to cover them up while the cocky boy just smirked at me, winking, which caused my mate to growl. I saw Aro nodding to Marcus and Caius, who took their leave, taking _him_ with them.

"I'm _so_ embarrassed," I murmured, burrowing my face into the neck of my mate, trying to ignore the slight snicker that had escaped from Aro's mouth. I growled lowly, whispering to myself, "How did they get like this?" Some things just weren't making much sense to me, lately.

"I'm sorry Bella," he apologized, holding up his hands in a mock surrender. "It's just…your surprise…I promise I couldn't help it." He wasn't laughing, anymore, so I didn't feel quite as bad.

I sighed, bringing my face back out of hiding to look at my mate. With everything that had been going on, it's a wonder that I hadn't gone into a rage like newborns supposedly did, but apparently, with me being one of those that were _born to be a vampire,_ I could see why I was taking it better than most. Plus, I had been half vampire, before, so I wondered if I was normal now, or not.

I shook my head, focusing again on my mate when I realized something. "I don't even know your name," I whispered to her as I got lost in those crimson pools of hers, again.

She smiled, her pearly whites shining at me as she leaned in closely to me, her mouth right next to me. "Heidi," she purred. Both the sound of her voice and the breath that had parted from her mouth with the one name that she spoke, sent chills throughout my entire body. I gasped as I took a deep, unneeded breath, feeling something within me change as a heat began to pool inbetween my legs.

Yet again, we were interrupted by Aro clearing his throat. "They are almost here," he cautioned us. I simply nodded as Heidi giggled, nibbling on my earlobe for a moment, teasing me, before whispering to me a promise that I couldn't wait to be fulfilled. "Later."

I smiled brightly, taking her hand, as the door opened, revealing the younger vampires from earlier. In each of their arms was a child the size of a two-month-old, who were smiling and reaching for me. Just like in my vision, they had mainly my features with Edward's hair, but both eyes were black with thirst.

Heidi squeezed my hands as I crossed the room to meet my children, officially. I began to think of everything that led me to this moment, and I realized that, right here, right now, as I looked at my two precious angels, there wouldn't be one thing that I would change about my past because, as I saw it, my present and future were absolutely perfect. It was time to live in the moment, though I knew that I'd be preparing for something, soon, as fear began to creep up on me. My daughter's, after all, were part of Edward, and it was only a matter of time until the Cullen's came here, looking for me. But by then…I'd be ready.

* * *

 **Reviews really get me pumped, as you can tell. I had a lot of fun working on this chapter, and I have many great plans prepared for this story. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing, and thanks to everyone who did review! That made my day and made me want to finish that chapter and get it up, ASAP. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **Missy**


	6. Chapter 5

"This is Alec, and Jane," Aro introduced me to the younger dark-headed boy and blond girl that I've seen around here, several times. They were the other ones, here, that I've been feeling protective over, but I wasn't sure why, because I only just met them, and this has been going on since I awoke here, the first time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I said, smiling at them, getting the formalities out of the way, for now. I could talk to the two of them and Aro about this protection thing a little more, later. Right now, I just wanted to meet my babies.

The first daughter that was handed to me by Alec smiled, her fangs protruding slightly. That, coupled with her black eyes had me a little concerned. "Have they fed yet?" I remember my mother telling me that I could eat both human food _and_ blood, but that I mainly chose the latter until I got older and wanted to fit in, more. This just wasn't making much sense to me, because I was sure they'd been fed, by now. I had no idea how long I was out, for, but still…

"Um…about that," Jane said, stepping forward nervously. From rumors that I'd heard about her, she shouldn't be nervous, but for whatever reason, she was. "We tried feeding both of them, but they wouldn't have any of it. Heidi has been able to communicate with them, but we're not sure how."

That's when I turned and looked at my mate, who was smiling at all of us. She reached for the baby that was still being held by Jane, presenting her to me. "I knew you'd want me to stay with them, but I divided my time, back and forth, because…I couldn't be away from you, long," she whispered softly. I was pretty sure that she was feeling guilty for not being strong enough for me, but if anything, she was damn stronger than anyone else that I knew, and I loved her for it!

I quickly pecked her lips. "It's okay, darling." With that, she smiled till it reached her eyes, sighing in relief. "Anyways," Heidi continued, gently rocking the child as both babies stayed quiet, seeming to know that this was an important conversation that they shouldn't interrupt. Hmmm… "They know who I am to _Mommy,_ so they opened up their gifts for me, and this one right here," she said, bringing my daughter closer, "Can show things with a single touch."

I took her into my arms, now holding both of my girl's. The one with said power reached up, touching the palm of her hand to my cheek. The sensation more or less stunned me, but only because I didn't really know _what_ to expect as I was thrown into a vision or, in this case, memories; _It was almost as if I were there. Human food was repulsive from the start, and all of that ended up on the floor. I could smell, through her, the humans far in the distance. They were tempting, right now, but it just wasn't right. Even the bottles of human blood that they brought in smelled good, but that's not what she wanted._ As she took her hand away, a look of awe spread across my face as my maternal instincts finally kicked in. Of course…I know what she wants, what they both want!

"Um…" I trailed off, looking at my girls, Heidi and then Aro, Jane and Alec. I sighed, never thinking that my chest area would be the topic up for discussion. "My instincts are telling me to, um…breastfeed. Am I even able to do that?"

Snickers immediately arose from Alec and Jane and, although I was protective of them, I glared. They immediately straightened up their act and stopped as Aro just smiled, waving and dismissing them. After that, he closed the door to ward off further intrusion. "I was wondering about that since you had um…a lot of change in um…that area," he said, waving in the direction of my boobs. I could tell he was a little embarrassed, himself, but he refused to really let it show.

"Well, has this ever happened before?" I asked, wondering how many hybrids were out there, besides myself and my daughter's. And that's when I got the news that I was very shocked to hear.

"Honestly, Bella, I don't know," Aro whispered, looking at me with a sad smile on his face, slightly shaking his head from one side to the other. "Before you were born, we never thought it possible."

Woah! Hold up… "I was the first?" I asked in shock. I felt Heidi patting my back in comfort while both girls were curled up in my arms.

Aro only nodded, coming forward, slowly, and kissing my hand. "For now, tend to the little ones, and we shall talk more about this, later, _once_ you've had a chance to process it all."

I merely nodded as Aro bowed before swiftly leaving the room.

Without any words being said, what with Heidi and I each knowing what the other wanted or needed at any given moment, she pulled a chair over by the window, before leading me to it. As I looked out for a moment, I realize that this was the first time that I was actually _looking_ at Volterra, and, though the gardens and trees were very beautiful and all, I knew that I wanted to see more of it, someday.

I sat down, knowing my nerves would be going off in full-force if I had still been human. Even though I'd been changed out of my bloodied clothes _and_ cleaned up, which I'm sure Heidi took care of, herself, as well, it was a little nervous exposing my breasts to her, even in this situation. I'd been very bashful as a human…and I needed to get over that, so while she helped me by holding the girls, I unbuttoned the blouse that had been placed onto me, seeing that my boobs were, in fact, engorged. "Jeezus," I exclaimed, causing Heidi to giggle. I couldn't help but look up at her and give her a small smile before I got back to the task at hand.

I didn't want either of my girls to have to wait any longer than necessary, so I pulled both breasts out of their silk encasement, automatically hearing whimpering coming from Heidi's arms. I looked up at my beautiful mate as she was having a difficult time consoling my, no…our… _our_ daughter's, before I reached out my hands to her.

Before I knew it, both girls were latched on, suckling away while my mate sat behind me, watching as they had their first meal in, from what I found out to be, twelve hours! I knew they'd been famished, so I was coddling them, soothing them since I now knew of the burn they must've felt. That was the other odd thing which, with me being a vampire, I guess it wasn't so odd. I deduced that my boobs had grown so large to hold extra blood so that, once they went down to their natural size, the girls would be ready to feed another way. I was _so_ not looking forward to _that,_ but I'd figure it out once we came to that point.

During this time, my mate and I decided to get to know each other, so after I told her what I now remembered of my life, she told me about her vampire one, since she didn't really have any memories of her human life. I found out that Aro had saved her, just as he'd saved the _witch twins,_ which were Alec and Jane, and for that, I was grateful to him on all accounts…though I didn't like the nickname for Alec and Jane, and I'd sure as hell be changing what they were known as, around here, but…that was for a later day.

For now, I sat with my mate in comfort, feeding our two daughter's and beginning to settle into my new life, here, in Volterra, Italy.

* * *

 **More reviews help me update more quickly, heehee…**

 **Anyways, like I said, I have a lot of ideas for this story, so don't be giving up on me, now**

 **Let me know what you think! And I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Missy**


End file.
